


Strawberry

by Obsessed_Fander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, and almost destroys everything, overpowered Virgil, seriously he's 4, written before Janus' name reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: Virgil wants a strawberry. Remus won't let him have it. Chaos ensues
Kudos: 63





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Remus is 10, Virgil is 4, and Deceit is the “mom” of the dark sides in this, with Remus, Virgil, and Orange - 14 (who I’ll refer to as Sbeve) as his kids  
> Based on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GmADn4weKU  
> (please, watch it first, it gives this context)

**Virgil’s P.O.V. (third person)**

He was sprawled on the ground, scribbling in a coloring book. It was one that Remus had given him, the title reading “Disney Deaths”, and as such it depicted rather gruesome ways that any and all Disney characters had died in, including characters no one knew of, in situations that ranged from “Extremely Likely” to “Literally Impossible”. Virgil, not paying much attention to the content, simply liked having an activity to do, and being able to choose the colors to fill in random places was calming for him, so Deceit - begrudgingly - allowed it. Sbeve was hiding out in his room, as was typical for him, while Dee cleaned the countertop, since Remus had somehow exploded their first attempt at making a cake. In the meanwhile, Remus had an idea to get some energy out, and grabbed a strawberry, approaching Virgil. Normally this would be a bad idea, since he was extremely focused and relaxed, so you’d either get chewed out for disturbing him or knocked to the ground by a well-placed punch, but he knew how to avoid both, at least while starting the interaction.

“You want the strawberry?” He asked, holding it up for the toddler to see. His eyes twinkled with surprise as sudden desire took over. He was  _ ecstatic  _ to be given something by Remus, since it was such a rare occasion. The book was for his birthday, so to be given something as just a “you want this” interaction was priceless for him. Unfortunately, that was quickly ruined. “You can’t have it.” He said, watching as tears filled his brother’s eyes.

“I wanna have it.” He whined, tears streaming down his face. He cried out, which instantly had Deceit standing by his side, searching for the problem. 

“You’re a stupid little baby man.” Remus teased, smiling as Deceit’s eyes slid over to him in surprise. Virgil let out a wail, rubbing at his eyes.

“I wanna strawberry.” He said through the tears.

“You’re stupid.” He said again in a sing-song voice, grinning like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

“I’m not stupid!” He exclaimed, his mood quickly shifting to anger.

“Yes you are~” Remus continued, riling him up more.

“No I’m  **not!** I’m not stupid! Mom!” He reached for Deceit, who quickly scooped him up, a worried look on his face.

“But you are.” He raised a hand to cover his mouth, barely holding in his laughter.

“No I’m not.” Virgil cried, clinging tighter to Deceit. Remus stuck his tongue out as he continued to cry “Stop saying it.” 

“Na na na na na.” His brother teased again as he turned to Deceit.

“I don’t like those words. I don’t like those funny words.” He said as the tears continued to stream down his face. Remus stuck his tongue out again and something in him seemed to change “I’m not stupid! I’m not stupid! AHHH!” He screeched, turning fully to face his brother with anger.

“...” Remus simply stared, more than a little shocked, and Deceit looked down at Virgil with concern and intrigue.

“AAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAHHHH!”** He screeched again, his eyes turning black.

“my god” Dee commented, watching as Virgil floated out of his arms, purple energy glowing in the palm of his hands. 

**“I’M NOT STUPID!”** He shouted, his voice corrupted, and Remus took a step back, his eyes wide. He wasn’t exactly scared, but he  _ did  _ value his life. The whole room started to shake and Remus dropped the strawberry, too focused on what was happening to notice. A loud sigh echoed through the room and a door opened, revealing none other than Sbeve. 

“What’s going on now?” He asked, stepping into the living room. He followed their eyes and spots Virgil, levitating in the middle of the room with a demonic glow in his now-pitch black eyes and his hands emitting an odd purple energy, and simply sighed again, heading back to his room. “Tell me when this is over.” He said, and Virgil raised another foot into the air, the ceiling collapsing right in front of the hallway so he couldn’t leave.  _ He doesn’t care  _ rang through his head like bells and tears streamed down his face, but it didn’t stop his anger.

**“NO!”** He yelled, and Sbeve turned around, leaning against the wall and staring lazily at the room like he’d much rather be asleep. All of Remus’ belongings started floating too, seemingly being pulled to Virgil. As Remus’ own coloring book reached him Virgil put his hands in front of him, shooting out a purple blast of energy that destroyed it, leaving only dust behind. One by one he blasted all of his sibling’s things, until only one thing remained. Finally, Remus came out of shock enough to speak.

“No! I’ll do anything, I’ll give you all the strawberries, just don’t destroy it!” He called out. The object in question? His morning star, which Roman had given him the day they split, before they were separated. Virgil looked down at him, a blank expression on his face.

“Tell me I’m not stupid.” He said, the corruption momentarily gone from his voice. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Virgil interrupted him “And  _ mean it.”  _ He clarified, his gaze intensifying.

“You’re not stupid, I swear!” He cried out quickly, a desperate look on his face. Virgil lowered slightly, barely even a few inches, but enough that they all noticed.

“Then why did you say I  **was?”** He asked, the weapon still floating in front of him.

“Because I was bored and wanted something to do!” He called out without thinking, and Virgil raised again, his eyebrows scrunching together in annoyance. “And I wanted to get a reaction by telling you things that weren’t true!” He tried to fix it, tries to soften the blow, but it was hard when he was speaking so quickly, not to mention that it went against his very nature. Virgil stared at him for another moment before letting it drop safely onto the couch, but Remus didn’t dare run to it just yet.

**“And why don’t you care?”** Virgil asked suddenly, turning on Sbeve. He shrugged, not bothering to look up.

“I don’t care about anything.” He said, his hands resting in his pockets.

**“That’s not true! You care about Dee, I’ve seen you hugging him!”** He floated higher  **“And you care about Remus, I’ve watched you give him a gift!”** He almost hit the ceiling, and more tears began to stream down his face “So why don’t you care about me?” He asked, his voice soft and broken, the darkness in his eyes flickering, but the energy in his hands increased. Sbeve stared at him, awe in his eyes that he tried to hide. He sighed, looking down at his feet.

“It’s not that I don’t care, I just don’t particularly feel like dealing with anything. I care  _ about  _ you, but not really about any given situation.” He explained, and Virgil’s eyes flickered again, holding their normal color for a moment as he stared in confusion and shock. 

“Vee, you need to come down. No one here hates you,” Dee said gently, and Virgil’s eyes snapped over to him, changing back to the inky black, making Deceit’s expression soften “I’m not lying, I promise. Everything’s going to be alright, but you need to get down from there.” He coaxed, but Virgil hesitated.

“Prove it.” He said tearfully, trying to keep from crying even more. “Prove you’re not lying.” He said, and Dee held back a sigh.

“Remus is wearing green, I’m Deceit, that’s Sbeve,” He pointed to said side “and you’re flying in the air with black eyes and purple hands.” He said, waiting for Virgil to believe him. He stared back in shock, his eyes changing back fully.

“B-black eyes?” He asked, lowering significantly. His lip trembled as he glanced at his hands, willing the energy to fade.

“Well they changed back right as you said that, but yes, you had black eyes.” Deceit explained calmly, holding out his arms. Virgil dropped the rest of the distance, carefully landing himself into Dee’s embrace. He buried his face, letting the tears fall again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, clutching onto Dee’s cloak. He patted his hair soothingly, a sympathetic look on his face.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to apologize.” He said quietly, letting him cry. “Everything’s okay.”


End file.
